Kiss of the Vampire
by Berryberrykix6
Summary: Is Chichi a vampire...hope you enjoy :) WARNING: weird Fic!


Hi guys, bit of a weird Fic here. This was originally a school project/re-write of a favoriet book i did about five years ago, but of course i had to DBZ mine up when i did it XD. Thought i might as well upload it and see what you think ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon ball or Dragon ball Z, all rights belong to their respective owners!

* * *

Kiss of the Vampire

by Berryberrykix6

"Chichi!"

"What!"

"You can't keep doing this, I mean…" Bulma broke off.

"What", Chichi said, "you think the vampire's real".

"Well don't you?" She said nervously.

"Bulma, I don't know what I believe any more."

Bulma new what was going to happen next, ever since Chichi's farther died she was set in a spiral of depression. Chichi looked at her tea, then out of the window. It was steamed from the heat of the coffee shop. Bulma picked up her bag and returned her cup to the counter.

"I'm off then, sorry I upset you Chi but just don't go up there again, I don't want to loose my best friend." she hugged her then disappeared through the door. Chichi was glad she was alone now, she could sit and think, though lately that's all she ever did.

Later that night she walked up the cliff path to her special place. The place where she could just relax and getaway from her fast lane friends. She smiled to herself, she used to be like that, but ever since her farther died, she changed dramatically.

It was a cold night, the winds were strong and the air was freezing, Chichi paid no attention to that because a car had pulled up, just below the ledge. She was confused, no one came here at night…especially with the attacks. She heard footsteps. It was a man, but it wasn't any one she had seen before. Mount Paozu was a small place and everyone knew everyone. He ambled up the path, despite the chill in the air he hadn't got much on, just a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a light black and orange jacket. He seamed deep in thought as he nearly fell on top of Chichi.

"Ahha." He stepped back with wide eyes. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see some one up here, at night."

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. "I haven't seen you round hear before."

"No, I just got hear, I'm looking for work."

"Oh." She said, almost apologetically. Chichi studied the strangers face, his unruly black hair and dark eyes seemed innocent enough, but, also seemed to hide a secret. He also wasn't that old, maybe a couple of years older than her. Then it dawned on her how dark it had got.

"Oh, I should go."

"I can give you a lift if you like; it's a little too dark to walk home." he said scratching the back of his neck. Chichi thought for a moment then nodded.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

As they walked back down the path Chichi saw his car.

"Wow, you own your own car."

"Well, it's not exactly mine, it belongs to my grandpa and it was rusting away in his garage so he let me have it, all it needed was a little work on the engine."

Once on the road Chichi felt a little trapped with the stranger. She looked out the window watching the neatly trimmed bushes go by. He saw how uneasy she was, so he tried to make conversation.

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"Well you haven't told me yours." She said, slightly annoyed by the question.

"My name's Goku."

"That's a nice name." she said, her face sofning at his words. "Mine is Chichi." She saw his eyes widen a little then grow heavy as he continued to watch the road.

"Mmm, that's a very beautiful name." he sighed.

Chichi quickly turned her head, she could feel her cheeks growing hotter.

"Great Goku, you are such an idiot…now look how imbarest you've made her." He thought to himself, so he tried to change the subject. "How come you were all alone up there?"

Chichi looked at him strongly, but as the thought of her father flooded over her she let her face sadden and turned away "It's a long story; just here will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my house is only a couple of yards away, thank you for the lift."

"My pleasure." he returned in a chirpy voice "I hope we see each other again some time."

"Me too, bye." She watched as he drove off. "Just in time." She thought to herself, the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of a complete stranger.

The next day Chichi and Bulma were meeting up at the Green House café for there usual morning chat. Chichi sat in her favourite place, a little corner by the doors of the shop. She fumbled in her bag for a mirror. It was a windy day and she wanted to fix her hair before Bulma came in. If there was one thing she hated it was being pulled up about having messy hair.

At that moment Bulma came bursting in.

"Arrr, stupid wind, it's completely ruined my hair, oh Chi could I borrow your mirror."

Chichi smirked at Bulma "Sure, I'll get the drinks."

She ambled up to the counter, finding out the two-fifty for the tea. She rang the bell and a somewhat familiar voice came from under the counter.

"Goku?" she found her mouth working by it's self.

"Look lady, I don't know ho…Chichi!"

"I new it was you, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for work remember."

"Oh… yes."

Suddenly Bulma had to come up at completely the wrong time.

"Ooo, Chi you got a boy friend."

"Shut up Bulma, He's just a guy that gave me a lift home."

"So your like, close friends."

Chichi shot Bulma a 'your dead' glance and walked over to there table, but she couldn't resist one final dig.

"So you and Chi…"

"Are just aquatintses."

"Right." Bulma wasn't backed off that easily. "You kno…what was your name?"

Goku didn't really know weather he should tell her his name, but how else could he get this crazy girl to leave him alone.

"Goku."

"Well you know Goku; I'm having a little party tonight at eight on the west side of shadow cliff, why don't you come along?" "Oh and…Chichi's coming."

Goku was completely put off thinking strait by this girl, and the thought of going to her 'lill party' didn't make him feel any better, but, the thought of seeing Chichi again spurred him on to show up.

Goku was the last to turn up at the party but he wanted it that way, know one would notice him in the huge crowd. He made his way to the bar. Chichi was standing there, looking rather board but seemed to brighten up when she saw him. After he ordered his drink she went over to him.

"I'm sorry about Bulma this morning, she can be very bossy."

"No prob, I had a sister like that."

"Had?"

"Oh." Goku became stuck for words. "My sister's no longer with me."

"Did she move away or something?"

"No." he said in a pained tone. "She died."

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Chichi

"Its ok;… do you wanna' dance?"

"Yes."

On the dance floor Goku and Chichi were having a good time until Bulma stepped in.

"So you turned up, come on Goku dance with me."

"Sorry Bulma but I promised this to Chichi."

"Goku, this is my party and your gonna' dance with me!"

"Bulma!" Chichi scolded.

Chichi quickly grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her off the dance floor.

"What is wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me, there's something weird about him, no one ever turns me down!"

"Bulma, don't you think that maybe he just wanted to dance with me."

"No."

"What do you mean no!"

"Because Chi, he's leaving."

"What…"

Bulma was right, Goku was just going through the doors when Chichi called after him, he never turned.

"Goku, wait."

Chichi ran after him, determined to get to him before he drove off. Cloe was seething, she ran after them. In the car park Goku was driving down the road towards the gate. The moon was full. Bulma jumped on to her bike and roared off. If anything she was going to make Goku pay for turning her down. Chichi was left in the dust, she had to follow, she had to stop Goku, the roads were bathed in a thin sheet of ice, and she new there would be a chase.

Goku looked in his wing mirror and Bulma was right behind him, thoughts began running through his mind, unconsciously he began to speed up. Bulma was not going to let him get away, they both raced along the cliff roads dodging pieces of cliff and on coming cars.

Along the beach Chichi was running as fast as her body would allow. Watching the car and bike in sheer terror, her heart sinking with every turn. Then it happened there was a stretch of ice, a car at sixty mph and a driver who didn't see in time…

Both Chichi and Bulma watched in horror as the car was flung off the road and fell, fell in to the night, to its doom. Bulma was still on top the cliff when Chichi pulled Goku out of the burning wreck. She felt his wrist but nothing, the life had just slipped away so quiet. Silence fell all around, like the stream of moonlight that glinted through her hair. A thought came. She smiled. Chichi lowered her head to his neck. When she pulled away she new they could be together, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. But he was sill dead...

* * *

Oooo creepy 0_0


End file.
